As the transmission of an analog broadcast signal is terminated, various techniques for transmitting/receiving a digital broadcast signal are being developed. A digital broadcast signal may include a larger amount of video/audio data than an analog broadcast signal, and may further include various types of additional data in addition to video/audio data.